


Looking For The Reason

by NozomiPower



Series: Falling In What? [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill plays flute, Extra glitter please, F/F, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Lots gay, M/M, Mabel Juice, Mystery people, also, dipper is sixteen, for like 15 minutes, so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Gravity Falls AU with Bill being a good character, and about 7 of my own originals! Now who's ready for some gay?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dipper never expected to see a mysterious girl in his bed. Or any girl aside from Wendy and Mabel. How did she get in?</p>
<p>"Hey kid! You look surprised! Come sit! I insist!"</p>
<p>Holy Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set in Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trustworthy AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145095) by [neyla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyla9/pseuds/neyla9). 



Dipper looked astounded, as there was a girl on his bed, who was staring at him, kinda creepily.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me, or gonna help me?"

Dipper finally noticed she was chained to the bed, at the ankle. That chain looked like it could belong to someone he knew, but who? 

...

Ah. It hit Dipper like a ton of bricks. Those chains were  _yellow_. Bill.

"Kid. I'm stuck because of some weirdo. Can you help me?"

Dipper finally hauled his ass over to her, to look at the chain. It wasn't even locked. He simply tugged at it and it opened. How could this girl not get this off?

"How did you not..." he finally spoke.

The girl got up, avoiding the chain. She stretched in the middle of Dipper's room.

"Thanks kid. I would've been able to get that, but your friend put an anti-demon spell on it. I'm lucky to have been wearing tights. I'm Orion. But call me Ori."

What.

Dipper looked her over, and it made sense. Like the bottom of a biscuit, her skin was dark, dark brown. But her hair was platinum blonde with pink, green, light blue, and orange steaks. She had bright hazel eyes, with blue specks. She wore black tights,a white dress shirt and a light blue high-waisted skirt to mid-thigh. And cute brown mary-jane's. Her hair long and flowing-holy shit, she had curves. Dipper was now having a crisis at 16. Nice summer.


	2. What the Fuck Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper confronts Ori. Bill intervenes. Also includes a backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah well. Kudos on this story? How in the fuck-
> 
> Anyways, try to enjoy this shit.

"Miss, mind explaining this to me? Like why my boyfriend is, well, _chaining demons_ to my bed?!"

" Why would I know? Also, kinkshaming him."

" What the hell, you _walking, talking shitpost_. Ok, but why are you here?! Are you planning something?"

" Kid, look. I'm not a threat. In fact, I'm your ally."

"What?"

" Yes, I am a demon. But I'm a light demon. I was kicked out of Heaven because I didn't have enough followers. ~~Damn lightbulbs..."~~

"How can an _angel_ become a _demon_?"

"Just told ya. Lose enough followers, your done."

"Ok. One more question."

"Yeah?"

" _Why are you glowing_?"

"Well, being a light demon, I spread light where I go. Like a lantern. Only, I can't be put out. Just, don't use color bugs on me. I'll die. And could you-"

"Pine Tree!"

"Oh! Cipher. You're here. Since you chained be to a bed, _can I return the favor_?"

"Orion, why are you here?"

"Well Cipher, can't I just visit my favorite demon?"

"No. **Get.Out.** "

Bill's arms are engulfed by his blue flames.

"That's how it is? Ok. I see."

Orion's arms are enveloped in a white fire.

"Let's dance,  _Triangle_."

"You're on, _Gemini_."

Bill and Orion circle each other, avoiding Dipper. Orion goes in for Bill's chest, as that's where his marks are. At least, the most important one.

_Life._

Bill dodges to the right, as a white line is left where her punch flew through. Bill elbows her, but she manages to get a hand encircling his wrist. She immobilizes him.

"Light Dance.  _Dead Snake Fire._ "

Bill's body flinches, and Orion let's go.

"You motherfucker. You think that cheap ass trick can work on me? You're only a  _half-demon._ So that's not happening."

"Ah, should've known that wouldn't work.'

Bill rams his elbow into his back, and her body is shuddering.

"You should leave now."

'N-no way am I gonna listen to a  _Cipher_.'

"Oh well."

Bill is about to send her back to her realm, but the door swings open. Mabel stands there looking like she is about to kill Bill.

"Bill. Why are you attacking this girl?! Why are you even-wait.  _WHO IS THIS GIRL?! DIPPER PINES!_ "

Dipper has been shaking on the bed at the sheer amount of power being expressed in front of him.

"Mabel...I might be about to die. This girl...ah."

Dipper faints.

"Dipper! Bill and Random Girl! What are you two doing?!"

Bill's fire went out and Orion's light dwindled down to her usual glow.

"uhm..." they both started.

"We can explain"

\---------------

 

"Ok. So I, Orion Emi, came before him, Bill Cipher. I came to be when fire was made by humans-or what they used to be. I was this bundle of light and I was a heaven born. ya'know, cause light and Heaven go hand in-yeah. So The Powers that Be, or as we will call them, God, helped me to develop my form and stuff. Like a parent. I gained followers, and back in the day, the amount of followers you needed to have wasn't alot. It was like, 10. I gained ten followers so that i wouldn't have to leave and go to Limbo. So, after a while, ya'know, civilization advanced. Then, my downfall. Light-bulbs.  Yes. Those lovely things that can give you  _stank yellow light_ , were my downfall. People stopped praying to me because hey, don't need her if we have these little things! So, my follower count quickly dwindled down, and I was getting warning after warning, until one day, I was kicked out. Didn't need a goddess who had no followers. I chose to be a demon because, Limbo is fucking stupid. At this point, Bill Cipher was big. Everywhere. He made deals everyday. When I made my first deal, I actually stole that client from Bill. So, I offered him light on his journey and safe passage, because I was still partially a goddess. He accepted. Bill got so angry, he glared at my doll like form and he tried to fight me. But at that point, I was still pretty godly, so no. And since then, Bill hated me. When he tried that Wierdmagedon thing, I didn't care. I took a human form and spread my light to few Gravity Falls people. Do you remember seeing any white lights floating in the distance? That was me. So yeah. But that was that. So here I am now with a better body, and a mission. I want more followers so I can show God that I'm still big. But when they invite me back, I'm gonna decline. Cause this is better than that Hole. So, that's that."

Mabel sat back, processing that shit. She'd seen some stuff, so it was no biggie.

"Ok. Thank you. Can we help you?"

"Oh yes you can! Every night, repeat the chant "Please give me light on my path, and let me see my tomorrow clear. Oh Orion, deep in the sky, let thy light guide my way. Amen." That's it. Try to get the word around, o it helps.'

Mabel sighs, deep and hollow.

"Pray to you? That's it?"

Orion is about to nod, but she remembers something.

"Oh, I have to accompany you on any adventures, and I need your help with something else."

"What?" Mabel asks, fed up.

"I'm in need of a guide. It's for-fuck it. I'm being hunted by color guards."

Mabel stares. She _is_ a color guard.

"How in the fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wasa that good? I'll to get a new chapter up in maybe a couple days. Bye-Bye!


End file.
